


Всегда во мгле ищу тебя

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Romance club - Fandom, Клуб романтики
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: - Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что время, которое я провела в Сентфоре было лучшим в моей жизни. Да, мне было очень страшно, больно, но... Я тогда правда была жива.
Relationships: Вишня/Сара
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея принадлежит - https://twitter.com/shizofrenik__. Она суперская.  
> Моя Чудесная Сара от прекрасной художницы - https://twitter.com/Sjors_Pik/status/1278299292080508928

Буря сомнений сбивает с тропы,  
В груди не унять волнения шторм,  
Но нежен ветер в дыхании весны,  
А значит, близка наша встреча.

Девушка жмурится от яркого света, резко ударившего ей в глаза.  
\- Где я? - Растерянно спрашивает она, пока еще не зная у кого. Девушка поднимается и оглядывается вокруг. Вокруг никого, спереди пропасть, а позади джунгли. Пейзажи вокруг нее были завораживающими, даже нереальными. Такого она никогда не видела.  
\- Это же просто сон, да? - Она скептически оглядывается и подходит к краю, чуть наклоняясь вперед. - И если я спрыгну, то ничего не случится, верно? - Она глубоко вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и приподнимает ногу.  
"- Давай, Сара, ничего в этом страшного нет..." - Проносится в мыслях у девушки, и та решительно делает шаг в пропасть.  
Вдруг сердце бешено забилось, а горло ее сдавило от ужаса.  
"- Это ни черта не сон! Я разобьюсь!" - Промелькнуло в голове Сары. Она крепко зажмурилась, не желая смотреть на то, как стремительно приближается земля, как вдруг сзади что-то раскрылось, останавливая ее от падения. Девушка обернулась.  
\- Это... Крылья? - У нее получалось двигать ими интуитивно, словно она уже умела пользоваться такими. - Всякая чертовщина будет преследовать меня всю жизнь, да?.. - С ее губ сорвался нервный смешок. Буквально несколько взмахов крыльями, и она оказалась у земли. Но как только она коснулась опоры, крылья ее начали медленно опадать, до тех пор, пока от них ничего не осталось.  
Вдруг все вокруг начало понемногу растворяться и исчезать, будто бы это был все простой мираж, и Сара оказалась в том месте, где была в начале.  
\- Мои аплодисменты. Прыгнуть в пропасть очень смелый поступок. Даже для того, кто думает, что он во сне. - Сара обернулась и увидела высокого мужчину в темной мантии и с двумя сильными черными крыльями за спиной.  
\- Кто вы?  
\- Меня зовут Геральд.  
Из джунглей неожиданно вышла женщина в белом одеянии. За ее спиной были белые крылья.  
\- Поздравляю с прохождением теста, Сара!  
\- Вы... Меня знаете? - Девушка нахмурилась, но тут же появился второй, более важный вопрос. - Я умерла?..  
\- Быстро догадалась. - Подтвердил мужчина. Сара почувствовала как у нее подкосились ноги. Как же так? Неужели правда.  
"- Нет, это все сон... Глупости... Я сейчас проснусь и окажусь в своей квартире в Балтиморе."  
Женщина в белом осторожно положила руку ей на плечо, и паника начала медленно отступать.  
"- Что же это? Как так вышло?"  
\- Меня зовут Мисселина. И пока ты не задала других вопросов, отвечу на первый. Да, мы тебя знаем. Ведь ты освободила Сентфор от проклятия. Когда смертные совершают такие поступки, сложно их не заметить.  
Сара глубоко вздохнула, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Захотелось что-то закричать или ударить кого-нибудь, но она лишь слабо пролепетала:  
\- Прошу, пустите меня... - Ей не удалось скрыть отчаяние в ее просьбе.  
\- Ох, дитя... - Мисселина по-матерински провела пальцем по ее щеке. - Я понимаю, трудно смириться со своей смертью.  
\- Хватит прелюдий. - Прервал ее Геральд. - После смерти все люди проходят тест. Кто-то, как ты, прыгает. Ты обрела крылья во время полета. Ты избранная, а значит можешь поступить в школу ангелов и демонов.  
" - Опять школа? Обычно смена школы для меня ничем хорошим не оканчивалась." - Пронеслось в мыслях Сары, и та слегка им усмехнулась.  
\- Эта школа помогает поддерживать равновесие на небесах. - Подхватила Мисселина. - Она откроет тебе огромные перспективы, ты по-другому взглянешь на бессмертие.  
\- Ждете ответа на то, чего я не понимаю? - Девушка невесело усмехнулась. Она всегда попадала в какие-то непонятные авантюры, зачем сейчас отступать?  
\- Она готова. - Мисселина кивнула Геральду и тот сильно хлопнул Сару по спине. Девушка упала на колени, а от боли на глазах появились слезы. Резкая боль пронзила ее лопатки. Сара закусила губу, стараясь сосредоточиться на своем дыхании, но боль все росла.  
\- Выпусти их! Они должны чувствовать свободу!  
Послышался рваный звук, а после взмах. Сара обернулась. Позади нее были красивые фиолетовые крылья. Они не выглядели такими же сильными как у Геральда или Мисселины, но все же они были годны для полетов.  
\- Обо всем остальном узнаешь в школе. - Объявил демон, но Сара его не слушала, а лишь аккуратно взмахнула крыльями. На землю упали капли крови.  
\- Не спеши летать. Дай ранам зажить. - Попросила Мисселина, на что Сара лишь коротко кивнула.  
\- До школы тебя подбросит морской дракон. Фыр! - Вдруг в небе раздался шум, и девушка увидела необычное животное. Дракон приземлился рядом и тряхнул головой. Геральд подхватил Сару за талию и усадил на Фыра.  
\- Удачи. Мы еще увидимся, Сара. - Мисселина тепло улыбнулась, и дракон взмыл в небо.

\- Но как я умерла? Не могу же я не помнить собственную смерть? - Бормотала Сара, крепко обнимая дракона за шею. Она даже перестала замечать, насколько красивые вокруг нее пейзажи. - Так... Я Сара О'нил... Живу одна в Балтиморе. Освободила Сентфор от проклятия, но давно потеряла связь со своими тогдашними приятелями. - Она глубоко вздохнула, но тут же принялась опять думать. - Работала переводчиком: переводила тексты фильмов для дубляжа. Я пришла в студию отдать текст... И вдруг начала терять сознание? - Девушка замолчала. - Я очень много работала последнее время, мало спала... Может причина это сильное переутомление? Или... Ой, неважно. - Она тут же замолкла утыкаясь в шею Фыра. Какая ей разница? Все равно ее уже ничего не держит на земле. Никто не помнит ту девочку, которая спасла целый город и три заблудших души. У нее давно уже нет близких друзей, мать умерла, а отец, если он еще жив, и вовсе наверно уже позабыл о существовании дочери. Да у нее даже домашнего питомца не было!  
Фыр вдруг завертелся вокруг, чувствуя на себе соленые капли слез. Сара тихо рассмеялась.  
\- О, прости. Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что время, которое я провела в Сентфоре, было лучшим в моей жизни. Да, мне было очень страшно, больно, но... Я тогда правда была жива.

Впереди показалось огромное здание, которое Сара тут же принялась рассматривать.  
\- Красиво. - Вынесла она свой вердикт. - Но какая-то она... Не райская совсем.  
Дракон на это лишь фыркнул, спускаясь на землю.  
\- Добро пожаловать в школу ангелов и демонов. - Раздался строгий голос, и Сара обернулась, тут же слезая с дракона. - Я ангел Фенцио. А ты Сара. - Он не спрашивал, а утверждал.  
\- Здравствуйте. - Коротко поздоровалась она.  
\- Тебя введут в курс дела и покажут школу. После того, как устроишься, у нас будет урок, не советую на него опаздывать. Третья дверь слева в главном холле. Ясно? - Сара кивнула, и Фенцио еще раз оглядел ее. - И какую же сторону ты хотела бы принять после окончания обучения?  
Та пожала плечами.  
\- Поглядим на ситуацию, и там посмотрим. - Ангел на это лишь хмыкнул, но тут же поглядел куда-то за спину девушки.  
\- А вот и тот, кто покажет тебе школу. - Фенцио кивнул стоящему позади Сары.  
\- Ну что, принцесса, добро пожаловать в мир бессмертных. - Раздался знакомый веселый голос за спиной. Девушка развернулась и громко ахнула от удивления.


	2. Chapter 2

Незримая нить крепка -  
Ничто не в силах порвать.  
Звезда пусть укажет путь,   
Где сможем счастье познать.

\- Вишня?.. - Ноги Сары подкашиваются, и девушку бережно подхватывают за локоть.  
\- Я. - Парень чуть улыбается. - Так и знал, что ты попадешь сюда.  
\- Не знала, что ты погиб. - Улыбка тут же спадает с лица парня.  
\- Умер в автокатастрофе. Достаточно давно, чтобы доучиться до посвящения в демоны. - Тот слегка взмахивает своими черными крыльями, но Сара чувствует укол вины за то, что она не знала о смерти парня.  
"- С другой стороны, мы и не общались после событий в Сентфоре. Между нами такая огромная пропасть."  
\- Пойдем, я введу тебя в курс дела. - Вишня наконец отпускает локоть девушки и проходит вглубь школы. Сара идет за ним следом. - Воон там кабинеты. - Он указывает на один из коридоров. - А вот здесь, - Парень взмахивает рукой, показывая ближний проход. - Спальни. Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с соседкой.  
Девушка кивает, но лишь думает о том, как бы вывести парня на разговор. Столько лет прошло, неужели им правда не о чем говорить?  
\- Ты опять носишь кожанки? Я подумала, ты теперь отдаешь предпочтение костюмам.  
\- Вовсе нет. - Бесстрастно отвечает Вишня. - Ты же знаешь, кожанку я снимаю только в одном случае. - Он подмигивает Саре, и та начинает тихо смеяться. О, она соврет, если скажет, что не скучала по нему.  
Дверь в одну из комнат распахивается, и Вишня заглядывает внутрь.  
\- Привет. К тебе тут новая соседка. - Из комнаты слышится женский голос, и Вишня кивает Саре. - Заходи, не бойся.  
\- Я? Боюсь? Смеешься? - Спрашивает девушка, заходя в комнату. На кровати сидит демоница, которую в данный момент явно оторвали от чтения. Она была одета довольно.. откровенно.   
" - По-демонически." - Пронеслось в голове у Сары. Вишня лишь усмехается.  
\- Сара, это Мими, моя подруга. Мими, это Сара, моя... - Он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слово. - Моя давняя подруга. - Все же говорит Вишня, и Сара понимает, что между ними не только пропасть, но еще и огромная стена.  
Мими чуть щурится, внимательным взглядом осматривая девушку.  
\- Ну ты ничего такая. Симпатичная. - Выносит она вдруг свой вердикт, и Сара практически спиной ощущает ухмылку Вишни.  
\- Спасибо. - Лаконично говорит девушка, рассматривая комнату.  
\- Ладно, я пойду. Не обижай ее, Мими. - Вишня улыбнулся своей той самой обворожительной улыбкой и скрылся за дверью.  
\- Конечно не обижу. - Мими чуть улыбается, осматривая Сару. - Так вот оно что? Девочка, освободившая Сентфор?  
\- Ты меня знаешь?  
\- Слухи разносятся быстро. - Туманно отвечает демоница, возвращаясь к чтению какой-то книги и показывая, что разговор между ними окончен. Сара немного неловко ощущает себя, но когда ее взгляд падает на часы, она замечает, что у нее вот-вот начнется урок.  
***

Ангел Фенцио рассказывает о чем-то связанном с водоворотами и землей, но Сара сидит где-то в конце класса, задумавшись о всем, что с ней происходит. Неужели после ситуации с Человеком в маске она навлекла на себя проклятье? И поэтому она опять в школе?  
"- Да уж, ходить в школу во второй раз — такого проклятия я бы никому не пожелала."  
\- О'нил! Вы слушаете меня? - Сара вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд на учителя.  
\- Конечно. - С деланной уверенностью говорит девушка.  
\- И о чем же я говорил? - Фенцио подозрительно щурится, ожидая ответа.  
\- О запрете отношений между ангелами и демонами... - Шепчет кто-то спереди Сары. Кажется, это был какой-то демон.  
"- Доверять демонам, саму себя не уважать. Но молчать тоже нельзя." - Думает девушка, пытаясь вспомнить последнее, что она уловила из речи ангела.  
\- Вы говорили о задании на земле... - Осторожно отвечает она, и Фенцио, к ее огромному счастью, кивает.  
\- Верно. Каждый из вас получит задание: склонить человека в одну или иную сторону. Ангелам и демонам в этом плане проще, они знают что делать. Непризнанным же, придется делать выбор.  
После этого, Фенцио подзывал каждого по одному, рассказывая им их задания. Сару он подозвал практически в последнюю очередь.  
\- Твоя цель: Кристин. Семья выдает ее замуж за парня, которого она ненавидит, но у нее есть девушка, и ее она очень любит. Тебе предстоит выбор: сказать девушке остаться послушной и выйти замуж за того парня или натолкнуть ее на побег со своей любовницей.  
Сара внимательно слушает и кивает размышляя.  
"- Конечно пусть сбегает. Разве дело, что она проживет всю жизнь с ненавистным ей человеком? Хотя с другой стороны... Получается, она так предаст свою семью." - Пока Сара думала, она и не заметила, как добралась до водоворота.  
\- Ого... И мне прыгать прямо туда? - Девушка удивленно осматривается, замечая то, как все бесстрашно бросаются вниз.  
\- Да.  
\- Могу я?.. - Она не договаривает, лишь чувствует несильный толчок в спину и падает вниз. Сара громко ахает и жмурится от страха, когда рядом раздается тихий голос.  
\- Расправь крылья, принцесса, и не бойся.  
Повинуясь скорее здравому смыслу и интуиции, чем голосу, она раскрывает крылья, отчего ее немного подбрасывает вверх.  
\- Ты тоже на задание? - Спрашивает Сара, пытаясь хоть как-то контролировать свое падение.  
\- Угадала. - Вишня чуть улыбается, оглядывая девушку. Он свободно парит в полете, ему явно дается это легко.  
"- Наверняка он достаточно давно в этой школе."  
Сара уже хочет спросить парня об этом, как водоворот выбрасывает ее в какой-то парк. Она оглядывается и вдруг чувствует, как ее всем нутром тянет к девушке на качелях.  
"- Вероятно, это Кристин." - Сара чувствует, как ее ладони потеют. Она глубоко вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться, и уверено идет к качелям.  
\- Привет. - Сара улыбается как можно дружелюбней, лихорадочно размышляя о том, что ей делать.  
\- Мы знакомы? - Кристин переводит рассеянный взгляд на собеседницу, и та замечает свое отражение в ее глазах: невысокая рыжеволосая девушка в топе и джинсах.  
Сара тут же старается изобразить грусть на лице и быстро проговаривает:  
\- Ну конечно, Кристин!.. Ах, ты забыла... Я Кэти.  
"- О боги, почему именно Кэти?"  
\- Извини. - Девушка тут же всполошилась, ее явно зацепило то, что Сара знала ее имя. - Просто, у меня некоторые проблемы, и я растеряна...- Кристин тут же закусывает губу, думая о том, стоит ли ей откровенничать с незнакомкой.  
\- Понимаю. - Сара кивает. - Проблемы в отношениях?  
Кристин переводит взгляд куда-то на деревья, и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Ох, я одно время встречалась с девушкой. - При этих словах Кристин встрепенулась. - Но ее родители были против. - Сара ведет плечом, предаваясь воспоминаниям.  
\- И что же? - Кристин немного расслабляется, заинтересовано глядя на девушку.  
\- Мы расстались. - Отвечает Сара, вспоминая свой побег из Сенфтора. - Но по другой причине.  
Кристин кивает.  
\- А я не знаю... У меня есть девушка, которую я очень люблю, но родители не в курсе, и хотят выдать меня замуж за Вильяма. Я его ненавижу. - Та скривилась. - Я не хочу расстраивать родителей, и даже возможно, что они меня возненавидят, но... Прожить всю жизнь рядом с этим придурком?  
"- Да, с незнакомцами откровенничать легче." - Подумалось Саре.  
\- И ты собираешься жертвовать своей нормальной жизнью ради чего? Ради того, чтобы твои родители получили внуков? Это же твоя жизнь, а не их. Сбеги со своей девушкой. Далеко, и заживи спокойно.  
\- Да... Да, думаю ты права. - Задумчиво отвечает Кристин. Она вскочила с качелей, направляясь куда-то. Подходя к выходу из парка, девушка вдруг обернулась и крикнула:  
\- Спасибо! - Сара слабо улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как убегает Кристин.  
\- Получилось. - Тихо проговорила она, уже готовая возвращаться в школу, но вдруг замечает автобус с надписью "До Сентфора". Недолго думая, Сара забегает в этот автобус, занимая место у окна.  
"- Хотя бы после смерти съезжу в этот чертов город. "  
Она выходит на своей остановке, глубоко вдыхая. Медленно прогуливается до дома, где она жила раньше.  
\- Он теперь заброшен? - Задумчиво произносит Сара. Дом выглядит уныло, хотя зная жителей этого города, все может быть. Вдруг она замечает скопление людей вдалеке и тихо проходит туда.  
\- О боже... - Тихо срывается с ее губ. Она не решается проходить дальше и остается в тени деревьев.  
Среди скопления людей она узнает своих давних друзей и отца. А чуть позади них стоит... гроб.  
\- Неужели там я? Почему меня решили похоронить меня в этом проклятом богами городе? - Шепчет она, наблюдая. Но ответ ей почти сразу приходит в голову. Тут была похоронена ее мать.   
\- Хей, принцесса. - Ей на плечо ложится чья-то рука. - Что ты тут делаешь?  
Сара вздрагивает, но не отрывает глаз от сцены похорон.  
\- А ты?  
\- Решил проверить как ты справляешься с заданием, а водоворот выкинул меня сюда. Знала, что тут будут твои похороны?  
\- Нет, просто... Меня нутром сюда тянуло. - Она глубоко вздыхает и опускает взгляд на свои наручные часы. - Еще даже полтора часа не прошло с моего задания. Или ты решил мне в няньки записаться? - Вишня хмыкает на это, убирая руку с плеча Сары.  
\- Нет. Просто... новичкам сложно в первое время.  
Сара лишь показательно закатывает глаза  
\- Жаль я не могу подойти посмотреть поближе.  
\- Почему? - Вишня удивленно вскидывает бровь.  
\- Не верится что там... Я. Несмотря на то, что моя жизнь после Сентфора не была такой уж и насыщенной, все равно расставаться с ней... тяжело. - Сара на секунду прикрывает глаза и отворачивается. - Ладно. Идем. Больше это не моя жизнь. И я теперь не человек.  
\- Рад, что ты это так быстро осознала. - Вишня подает ей руку, как будто бы он приглашал ее на танец. - Идем?  
\- Ага. - Сара чуть улыбается, вкладывая свою ладонь в его, и они прыгают в водоворот.  
***

\- И что же ты сделала, подтолкнула девушку к побегу или попросила ее остаться?  
\- Я подговорила ее сбежать. - Отвечает Сара, довольная собой и результатами своего первого задания.  
\- Хорошо. - Фенцио кивает, жестом указывая ей сесть и обращается ко всему классу:  
\- Надеюсь вы понимаете, что такие решения вовсе не существенны. Они лишь влияют на жизнь одного человека. Если вы доучитесь до уровня выше, то вам придется принимать решения, которые будут влиять на целые народы. А пока вы только кучка бездарностей, которая едва только научилась летать и пользоваться привилегиями бессмертия.   
Сара рассеяно кивает, размышляя о том, насколько сильно теперь поменялась ее жизнь. Пускай и кое-кто остался в ней неизменным.


	3. 3 глава

\- Так ты... Большую часть жизни прожил в Сентфоре? - Спрашивает Сара, оперевшись рукой на край беседки. Они с Вишней встретились во дворе после уроков и теперь могли спокойно поговорить.  
\- Да-а... Я продолжал заниматься бухгалтерией. Скука смертная. - Вишня хмыкает, глядя прямо в глаза Саре.  
\- Ну конечно. Да и при нашей последней встрече ты не выглядел особо довольным, знаешь.  
\- Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы ты жила в полусгоревшем доме с дамой алкоголичкой и Аароном. - Сара хихикает, но ловит на себе укоризненный взгляд парня и замолкает.  
\- Ты мог бы уехать со мной тогда. - Тихо отвечает девушка, немного отворачиваясь.  
\- Я бы не смог все бросить точно так же как ты. - Вишня осторожно проводит пальцами по ладони Сары, не решаясь взять ее за руку. - Но если бы я знал...  
\- Вишня-я, не знал, что ты все продолжаешь якшаться с непризнанными! - Раздается насмешливый голос и девушка с парнем оборачиваются.  
\- Люцифер. - Вздыхает Вишня, пряча руки в карманы и делая невозмутимое лицо. - Это Сара — моя давняя подруга. Сара, это заносчивое существо — Люцифер, сын Сатаны.  
\- Не думай, что я собираюсь знакомиться с обычной непризнанной.  
Сара показательно фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- А ничего, что я все еще здесь? - Люцифер пропускает эту грубость мимо ушей, не отрывая взгляда от Вишни. Они испепеляли друг друга взглядом еще минуты две, после чего Люций выдал:  
\- Не забывай, что ты демон, больше не человек или непризнанный. Не опускайся до их уровня. Тебя так легко приняли лишь за счет твоей харизматичности, но тебя так же легко могут сделать и изгоем. - Демон немного молчит, смотря на Вишню и явно ожидая от него какого-то ответа, но не получает ничего и уже собирается уходить. Как вдруг парень замахивается и ударяет Люцифера прямо в нос.  
\- Ауч! - Тот хватается за переносицу, злобно глядя на юношу. - Ты!..  
\- Что здесь происходит?! - Сара оборачивается, отходя от шока, и замечает Мисселину, спешащую к ним через двор. - Вы двое! Люцифер, ты же лучший ученик, ты должен быть лучшим и в поведении! Вишня... - Мисселина замолчала, - Не давай поводов мне разочаровываться в тебе.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала намного холоднее и, как показалось Саре, обиднее, чем слова обращенные к Люцию. Или возможно все дело было в реакции парней: по старшему было видно, что такой нагоняй он получает не в первый раз, а вот Вишне было неловко.

\- Сара, дорогая, давай пройдемся? - Девушка, до этого молчавшая, смогла лишь только кивнуть и позволить Мисселине взять себя под руку и увести.  
\- Как ты освоилась в школе? Все ли хорошо? - По-матерински обеспокоено спросила ангелица. В ней чувствовалось желание помочь и защитить. Она выглядела доброй, той самой женщиной, которая и мухи не обидит, но Сара ощущала ее силу.  
\- Да, спасибо. - Сдержанно ответила девушка, желая услышать причину этой беседы.  
\- Сара, - Мисселина немного помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. - Я знаю, что ты была в Сентфоре.  
Внутри Сары все похолодело.  
"- Неужели опять я влипла?..."  
\- Я все понимаю. - Женщина ласково улыбнулась Саре. - Это нормально, что Непризнанные не могут расстаться со своей прошлой жизнью. Но если ты будешь на ней зацикливаться, то это может плохо для тебя закончиться. Ты меня поняла?  
\- Конечно. - Сара энергично закивала. - Больше такого не повториться. Могу ли я теперь уйти к себе в комнату?  
\- Да-да, иди. Не забудь, что завтра у тебя мой урок.  
Сара еще раз кивает и спешит уйти к себе в комнату. Ее просто решили предупредить? В этой школе все так не понятно... И почему только после смерти опять идти в школу? Такое смешанное чувство ностальгии, любопытства и страха.

\- Как тебе первый день в школе? - Мими оторвала взгляд от книги, с любопытством оглядев Сару.  
\- Нормально. - Она пожала плечами. - Как обычная школа, только... Немного специализированная.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - Демоница чуть оживилась, отложив книгу в сторону.  
\- А как тебе в целом впечатление?  
"- В целом впечатление как будто меня бросили в бурлящий котел, ничего не объяснив."  
\- Пока рано говорить. - Сдержанно ответила Сара, присаживаясь на свою кровать. - Да и вообще уже поздно, и я собираюсь спать, а ты как знаешь. - Тут же проговорила девушка, потягиваясь.

\- Окей. Тебя кстати ждет насыщенный день, так что постарайся выспаться. - Мими интригующе улыбнулась, и даже не дав вставить Саре слово, закончила:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Ладно. Спокойной ночи.

Утро выдалось странным. Началось оно с того, что Сара проснулась от чьего-то пристального взгляда.   
\- Доброе утро, соня. - Как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовала ее Мими. - Собирайся быстрее, а то мы опоздаем.   
\- Доброе. А куда? - Поинтересовалась Сара, но ее проигнорировали. Быстро одевшись, девушка вскочила с кровати в полной готовности и позволила увести себя, как оказалось позже на крышу. Там ее уже ждали.


End file.
